Golden Crescent
by PrussianEagle
Summary: One of the vaizards has the unfortunate luck of going to school with Shinji Hirako... ShinjiOC/ R


i have a stupidly long line of oc's that need to be posted.... Rawr.... Here i go! my vaizard OC!!!

* * *

"But Shinji," she called, looking at his back.  
"I feel like a child! I don't want to go to high school with you!"  
"Akiko! I want you to go with me! Other wise I have no one to talk to!" he whined, walking back to where his blonde haired friend resided. "Go make new friends then!" she screeched, turning back to the warehouse where the viazards lived. "Akiko! I promise that if you don't like it you can go home and not come tomorrow!" She sighed and followed along with him. "Shinji… I'm nervous… It will be like going back to the academy."  
"Its fine, Akiko. I'll be with you. Just like the academy." she sighed, but moved herself to his side. He looked over at her. She looked a whole lot different in a school uniform. He golden blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and her frozen aquamarine eyes looked nervous.  
As they walked up, there were various whispers.  
"_Another _exchange student?!"  
"Yea, but I like her face."  
Akiko Mao had to bite her tongue in prevention not to lash out at the boy with sour, bitter would have if Shinji had not patted her shoulder gently, assuring her not to resort to violence. She sighed and walked into the school, tugging at her gray jacket. "This isn't going to be fun…" but when they stepped into the class room, the teacher grabbed her and pushed her to the front of the class. By guess, she introduced herself.  
"My name is Akiko Mao, and I'm fifteen years old." she walked quietly to a seat next to the window, behind an orange haired busty girl. The lesson passed quickly and soon it was time for break. She rushed to Shinji who was talking to an orange haired guy. She was immediately noticed by the man and he looked puzzled at Shinji. "Who's she?"  
"Another viazard."  
"Shinji!" she hissed, swatting his arm.  
"It's alright Akii," he said, patting her head. "He's a version of a viazard."  
She stared wide eyed at the boy, her arms falling. "Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Akiko Mao."  
"Would you like to come talk with us, Akii, Shinji?"  
"HA! My nickname caught on quickly!" Shinji laughed, as 'Akii' sighed.  
"Sure." Akiko said, pulling Shinji along with her. They reached their destination, and Akiko sat close to Shinji, beginning to like school. Shinji was busy flirting with the busty woman, which angered Akiko slightly. She turned and spoke to some brown haired boy, who ended the conversation quickly. During class, Akiko felt her cell phone vibrate silently in her skirt pocket. She slipped it out, and hid it behind her text book. She was in sixth period drama, and she sat in the back by the window for this period. She slid it open and looked. A text. From Shinji. This was on of the three classes they did not have together. It read:  
_Oi! Akii-chan! Whatcha doin?  
_Her eye started twitching as she began to write back.  
_Pay attention in class, BAKA! We'll talk at lunch, boku. _  
Her phone didn't buzz again.

Yes, it was true. Shinji was not paying attention. He was busy reminiscing about their hollowfication. Shinji had been propping himself up on the ground speaking to Aizen when Akiko had come running into the forest. Shinji had already begun hollowfication when she came.  
_Akiko Mao ran into the forest in which her captain was laying. "Hirako-taicho!" She yelled, unsheathing her zanpaktou.  
"Aizen-fukutaicho! What happened to Hirako-taicho!?" _At the time, Akiko was the third seat of fifth squad.  
_"I don't know, I was walking when I found them here." Akiko began to lower her sword. "Aizen, you liar!" Shinji yelled, and Akiko re-raised her sword as something white began to come from her mouth. She began to scream but it echoed like a hollow. Her eyes turned black, and she grabbed her head.  
"AKIKO!" Shinji yelled, watching his third seat writhe in pain and fear. "Poor thing," Aizen mused, a grin setting itself upon his face. "I wasn't planning on her coming here. Oh well, another good sample." Akiko fell to the ground, blacked out, the hollow mask beginning to cover her face and her back, her unconscious screams echoing through the fores-_  
"Shinji Hirako! Pay attention!"  
"Yes, Okimi-sensei," He sighed. He hated school.

* * *

ReViEw :P


End file.
